


Mile High Club ~NSFW~ (Chris Evans x Unnamed Girlfriend Drabble)

by bloggingfromherbed



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, RPF - Fandom, actor fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:32:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloggingfromherbed/pseuds/bloggingfromherbed
Summary: Chris and his girlfriend get a little frisky on their red-eye flight back to Los Angeles just ahead of The Golden Globes.
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend
Kudos: 3





	Mile High Club ~NSFW~ (Chris Evans x Unnamed Girlfriend Drabble)

“Where are you going?” Chris questioned as his girlfriend stood up.

“Chris, we are in a plane. Where do you think I’m going?” She hitched her thumb towards the back of the plane. “Bathroom. If you are brave enough, you should really join me in there.” She seductively winked at him.

“Are you serious?” He tried to quietly laugh as to not disturb the sleeping passengers around them. “Don’t think we’d both fit in there to do what I think you have in mind to do in there.”

“We’ll never know if we don’t try.” She shrugged. “You’re just being a chicken!”

[Originally posted by morganstarky](https://tmblr.co/ZZvvGc2kOV1_1)

“Am not! I just don’t think you are serious anyway.”

She started to walk back when he heard the distinct sound of the low whistle, she would use to get his attention.

[Originally posted by evansensations](https://tmblr.co/Z_USmX2mxbzIp)

He peered back just in time to see her saunter into the small space. He shook his head in disbelief that he was even entertaining the thought.

He glanced around the quiet cabin to see that most everyone was asleep or otherwise not paying attention to him. 

He slowly got up and bee lined it to the door, knocking when he was standing in front of it.

“Occupied.” She sang-song.

“It’s me. Let me in.” Chris nervously bounced on the balls of his feet.

“Who’s me?”

“You fuckin’ well know.”

“What’s the password?” She requested on a giggle.

“Letmeinthisfuckin’secondbeforewegetbusted…” he let out in one rushed breath.

The lock clicked, and she pushed the door open just enough to awhile his entry.

She turned to her side so he could step around so now he was standing behind her.

He reached into his jeans for the condom he kept in there, while he kissed down the side of her neck, making her ass brush against his erect penis still enclosed by his jeans. He let out a moan right before he pulled back enough to unbuttoned and pushed his jeans down to his ankles, quickly rolling the condom on.

Chris stuck his fingers into her mouth to lubricate them. He bent her over the sink. “Did you clean up in here?” He chuckled as he pulled her panties down and used his lubed fingers to play with her clit.

She nodded. “Fuck right I did. This will be the only time we fuck in a plane, so I wanted it to be as clean as possible.” She locked eyes with him in the mirror.

“This is going to be fast. We’ve already been in here too long as it is.”

Chris continued to play with her clit, while he entered, he from behind. His first thrust was met by her letting out a sinful moan that he was sure the whole plane heard.

“Shhh….” He covered her mouth. “We’ve got to be quiet.” She nodded her head slightly.

The plane hit a pocket of turbulence on his second thrust. Luckily, he was holding tight around her waist and kept them flying into the mirror.

As the plane continued to fly through the turbulence, his movements got faster, she rubbed her clit.

“I’m close, so fuckin’ close,” she panted. “Please, Chris, make me cum.”

He shifted his weight to give a deeper angle to his next thrust. He reached around her to apply his fingers to hers on her clit. They worked in tandem with his next few thrusts.

“God…Yes…Fuck…” She called out. She slumped down on the sink, panting, as Chris continued to his release. He kissed across her back, then her lips when she turned her head.

He pulled out, rolling the condom off, emptying the contents into the toilet. “I can’t flush this.” He held up the condom.

She got several paper towels, wrapping into up enough and picked up some trash to put it into the middle and replacing the top layer. “See, no one will know.”

She cleaned herself up and straightened up her dress. She made sure her makeup and hair didn’t look like she had just been fucked in an airplane bathroom.

“It’s times like this I remember how much I love you.” She told Chris as she went to open to door.

He pulled her back to him. “I love you, too. But pick something a little more private next time you want to remember it!” He kissed her. “I’ll be out in a couple of seconds.”

She opened the door to make sure no one was around. “All clear. See you soon, Mr. Evans.” She winked at him, before leaving.

He shook his head again. “See you soon, soon-to-be-Mrs. Evans.” He chuckled to himself, knowing she had no clue as to what was coming.


End file.
